


Сосна, выходи за меня!

by Madness_Of_Sheo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demons, Established Relationship, Filthy, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_Of_Sheo/pseuds/Madness_Of_Sheo
Summary: - Сосна, ну пожалуйста!- Иди нахуй.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 4





	Сосна, выходи за меня!

Мейбл стояла в стороне и наблюдала за этим... Сложно описать, что творилось в комнате. Диппер пытался ходить по комнате и найти место, где бы положить свой дневник, совершенно не обращая внимания на своего возлюбленного спутника. Билл ухватился одной рукой за ногу парня и наверно, протер весь пол своим дорогим на вид костюмом. В другой руке у него была коробочка с красивым кольцом. В общем, творилось тут невесть что.  
\- Сосна-а-а-а~ - попытка достучаться до Диппера. - Ну, пожалуйста!  
В ответ молчание.  
\- Заведем демонов-детишек!- На этой фразе Мейбл не удержалась и прыснула. - Сосенка, не ломайся, выходи за меня.  
\- Я тебе уже сказал.   
Девушка искренне не понимала, почему Диппер отказывается.   
\- Братик, не ломайся, я же знаю, что ты его любишь~ - И опять она наблюдает уже по которому кругу весь этот цирк.   
\- Послушай сестричку, не ломайся уже, Отсосенка ♡  
\- Иди нахуй, Билл. Я тебе не Отсосенка.  
\- Еще какая! - Билл сейчас получил бы по шапке, если бы у Диппера были бы свободны руки.   
Наконец, парень положил дневник на место и стал перед демоном. Билл увидел, что Диппер готов его выслушать, поднялся, отряхнулся и встал на одно колено.  
\- Сосна Диппер, выходи за меня! - Мейбл устало вздохнула. Ему правда не надоело? Хотя, это же Билл. Он если надо и завтра придет, и послезавтра, и так, пока Диппер не скажет "да". Кажется, парень понял это, вздохнул и сказал:  
\- Я согласен, Билл. - Мейбл радостно захлопала в ладоши.  
\- Не прошло и года, братец! - Но ее никто не слушал. Несмотря на то, что она находила в комнате, Диппер и Билл уже увлеченно целовались.


End file.
